


I need a sword

by ROOforyou



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton Has Anxiety, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, Good Parent Martha Washington, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, and adhd, and nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROOforyou/pseuds/ROOforyou
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has had what you would call a bad experience in life. Watching his family disappear, being fostered, and throw around from home to home, Alexander don't trust people anymore. He doesn't even trust himself to talk anymore. And after five failed assignments he gets put in the Washington's' home, and they seem nice, but Hamilton really doesn't trust it.The Washington's get a call from one of George old army friends about a teenager who desperately needs a home to stay in until they can find something more permanent. The two decided it would be ok and invite a young Alexander Hamilton into their lives, not knowing the mess and trauma they were getting along with the love and protection they very quickly wanted to give the boy.
Relationships: George Washington/Martha Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	I need a sword

It was a long drive from the Foster Center to the new house as Alexander notices quickly. HIs head rested on the window of the backseat as he barely focused on the trees racing pace the car. They we're going to terrible fast as Alex stated to his case worker he didn't like fast moving cars. His case worker, Miss. Samuel, sweet women, told him that she understood and wouldn't go to fast but she still wanted to get to the house before dinner. And that where the conversation stopped. Alex didn't speak and Miss. Samuel, blessed women, didn't try to force him too.

They weaved there way through the streets, and the slow rumble of the car put Alex to sleep. He tried to keep himself away, force himself really, but after not sleeping for five days and not getting much coffee either. The body wants what the body wants and he feel asleep. When he woke again it was to Miss. Samuel's voice. 

"Hamilton? Hamilton wake up buddy, where here now." She didn't turn around and touch him which would have been more affective, but would also be affective in giving Alex a panic attack. Slowing sitting up the boy rubbed his eye and glanced outside the tinted car window to the house he would probably only stay in for a week, month at most. When his eyes actually landed on the house he froze. It was so big. 

Miss. Samuel seemed to notice and chuckled, "Yeah, it's a pretty big house. But they're nice people, I promise Hamilton, nothing like last time." She said this while stepping out of the car and opining the trunk to grab Alexander's one bag that held all of his belonging. When Alex slid out of the car he kept his head down and tried to seem smaller then he actually was. When Samuel came back around the car and saw Alex she sighed to herself and went up to the door. 

"They should be just about rapping up dinner," she kept the smile on her face and rang the doorbell then step back and motioned for Alex to come up onto the porch, "they really are a nice family. I think you'll like it here Alex, even if it's just for a bit."

The door swung open, and a women about Alex's high, maybe just a bit taller stood in the doorway. She looked to Samuel first and smiled then her eyes landed on Alex and her smile seemed to grow even bigger.

"Come in, come in. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold standing outside." 

The women ushered the two inside and closed the door behind the two and decided to step back into the furor, smile still plastered to her face. 

"Hi Martha. So good to see you again, sadly I can't stay too very long, but this is Alexander Hamilton."

Martha, and Samuel shared a brief hug. Then stepped back and nodded towards the small male that currently looked like he wanted to disappear. Martha's eyes went soft as her eyes raked the over the boy and she imminently noticed that the boy was much smaller then a normal teenager should be, "Sadly," Martha started, "my husband George couldn't be here tonight as he's at a meeting and I sent my son Gilbert away to his friends house. He's was overly excited to met you and I didn't want you being overwhelmed on your first night."

Alex finial picked his head up to look at his new foster mother, who had her eyes trained on him. She seemed nice, maybe he could even trust her not to beat him every time he spoke. The tree stood in silence and Alex started to get nervous, he started to fidget with his hands and shift his weight side to side ever so slightly, he didn't know what to do, didn't know if he should say something. 

Luckily Samuel, blessed women, knew his small signs and moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder and broke the silence. 

"Alright then Hamilton, I should be going soon. Martha is a wonderful women and I'm sure you'll love it here, you know my number and they have house phones here. So don't be afraid to call." Samuel spoke slowly and with enough authorized to cause Alex to pick up his head and look her in the eyes. She didn't harm him in any way and in no way has she showed signs of wanting to harm him. Miss. Samuel was nice. 

Miss. Samuel moved back around Hamilton and to the door, making sure the his bag was in the clear before opening the door and stepping out. Not before a last good-bye from Martha and one more quickly smile to Hamilton. Then as soon as she stepped in she was gone. Leaving Hamilton and Martha alone. 

Alone together. 

Martha went and locked the door behind Miss. Samuel and not wanting the the atmosphere to grow silent or awkward again she turned and spoke. 

"Well then, it must have been a long drive over here and before I show you around the house and to your room would you like anything to eat, or maybe drink? We have apple juice, water, hot coco?"

Despite himself Alex perked up a bit when she mentioned hot coco. He remembered drinking hot coco with his mother, even if it was never cold on the island they still liked to drink it, and when he moved to America and started being moved around, he started to like the drink even more when it got to the cold season. Martha seemed to notice his interest and moved to lead the way to the kitchen. 

She led the way through the rest of the furor and through a hall, they passes a pretty big and open sitting area with a huge TV and with couches and chairs. And an open door way that led to a very bare room with a piano. They pasted the door for that room soon after. To the left was a closed door, and then another hall that led who knows where. They both turned a corner and fell into dinning room. Martha gracefully moved around the large table and opened a door, that led to a smaller dinning room that was connected to the kitchen. No walls to separation them. 

"You can take a seat at the high counter." Martha spoke softly as she moved a pan onto the stove and started to pour water into it. 

Alex took a slow breath and slid into the set, keeping his eyes on the counter the entire time. They fell into a silence again, but it wasn't uncomfortable this time. Alex found himself enjoying the silence and thanking whatever god above that Martha wasn't asking him a million questions about his past or where he was from or why he was moved from five homes already. Instead she softly hummed to herself, Alex was positive she wasn't even aware she was doing it. 

When she finished she moved to the cabinet and got down the coco and added what Alex would take as an essive amount of coco in. She moved the the high counter with Alex and set down a mug, it looked delicious and had four marshmallow haphazardly floating on top. Alex grab the mug and cupped both his hands around the green with white spots mug. Alex took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, the warmth helping to ground him and to calm his worries every so slightly. He did this for awhile and almost forgot Martha was in the room with him until he heard her set her own mug down. 

His own eyes stretched opened again and he quickly took a sip not wanting to seem rude. He set his mug down and felt a calming air wash over him. He hadn't felt this way in a log time. He sneaked a glance over to Martha and found her with a a calm sleepy smile on, her own eyes closed and her face not pointed anywhere in particular. She was also enjoying the silence, she was enjoying sitting next to Alexander. 

But how?

Most of his foster mothers' didn't want anything to do with him, and whenever they did speak to him it was about doing chores. They left most of the interactions between him and the father. Why was Martha enjoying just his presents, and so much?

The two finished their drinks in comfortable silence and when they both were done they sat for a couple more minuets. Alex for the first time, found himself enjoying the presents of another person, of one of his foster parents, but he didn't want to get to use to it. Sometimes there were nice for only a handful of days before showing their true colors. He was determined to not get swept away, not again, never again. 

"Well, it is getting late. I suppose you'd like to see your room?" Martha asked in the form of a question and he found himself nodding. Still not wanting to speak. Martha stood and led him this time to a small side door, "This is another side staircase that nether of the other boys use. I don't even think Gilbert even knows of this staircase and it's much to small and narrow for George to use." Martha had opened the door and closed it behind her, the stair case was dark but there was a bit of moonlight coming in from some windows that were placed rather high. When they got to the top she opened another door that creaked just a bit. When the two stepped out and she closed the second door Alex was surprised. If Martha hadn't shown his this staircase he would've assumed that this was a closet for sheets or towels. 

The hall they were now standing in was full of doors. The most prominent one being a double that sat at the other end of the hallway. But he didn't have much time to explore the upstairs as Martha was crossing the hall and opening a door that led to a reasonable sized room. 

"I figured you'd like this room the most. It has its own bathroom, and it's by the small staircase. It's also pretty far away from everyone else." She added in the last part as she turned to Alex and put on a small smile-smirk. Alex's shoulders sank as he smiled slightly and caught the women's eyes. 

"Thank you Ms. Washington."

"O none of that now. Mom or Martha work, please. I get enough Ms. Washington from whenever George brings work home with him."

Alexander Hamilton was almost speechless. Almost. "Alright, Ms. Martha." 

Martha sighed playfully, "well, I suppose that's better then Ms. Washington," she nodded her head and left Alex and the room alone. 

Alex walked in and looked around the room, exploring just a bit. The bed was a queen size and the sheets were freshly made. He had a dresser and a chest to hold cloths and whatever else he was going to throw into it. There was a floor length mirror handing off of the door he assumed led to the bathroom. Also two windows one on one side of his bed and another in front of a very very very nice desk. It had a very comfortable chair and a bookshelf that he wouldn't have to stand up to reach. 

Did they know he liked to write?

Had Miss. Samuel told them about his uncanny ability to debate and win? Had she told them?

He froze, he needed to know if he was still safe, but he also felt the need to write. 

That's when he realized that he didn't have any of his stuff. Everything he owned was still in his bag, by the front door. Sitting, exposed. His blood ran cold. O God.

Alex turned very quickly and retched opened the door to only very suddenly stop before he hit a very big mass standing in front of the door. The huge mass was holding his bag and was peering curiously down at him. When Alex looked up and met his eyes he very quickly flicked them down and away, all while jumping out of the way and backing up to the wall beside the door. 

The large man stepped in and went about a fourth way in before setting down the bag and then turned to look at Alex once again. 

"So," he started and Alex flinted down into himself, "so," he started again, this time must softer, "I've been told you're Alexander Hamilton, and that this bag was yours." He didn't put it in a form of a question. He carried so much confidence and respect in his voice, even if he was trying to be softer and nicer. Alex stopped breathing, was he expected to answer? Did he want an answer? Was Alex suppose to say something? Anything?

"Calm down son, I can see the gears in your head spinning from here. I'm George, I don't know if Martha told you anything about me, but I'm her husband." He stepped closer to Alexander, as well as the door, "It's a pleaser to met you, we can talk more in the morning. Martha told me you might be tired and a bit overwhelmed." 

Alex kept his eyes down and he felt his knees start to grow week. He George didn't leave soon he was going to watch the younger man collapse. The older man stood by his door for a while longer, just keeping his eyes on him, that was until he nodded and headed out the door closing it on the way out. 

The second the door made the clicking sound of it closing Hamilton really did collapse. His hand clutched his chest right over his heart and he head fell back. His breath was staggered as he found it harder to breath in then out. His legs were cold and he couldn't feel his feet. 

That man, George Washington, was huge. And he would have to live with him?

Alexander Hamilton would have to live with him.

He pulled his head down in-between his legs and placed his hands over his ears, slowly rubbing the back of his head. Something Miss. Samuel tough him to do if he ever felt like he was going to have a break down. He stayed there, by the door late into the night until he grew tired. That when he slowly and painfully removed his head from his knees and slid his legs down until they were flat across the floor. His bones snapped. He ache all over. Groaning to himself he slid himself over to his bag and brought that over with him he pulled out his book and wiggled himself under his bed. 

Not before grabbing a pillow and one of the smaller blankets that were probably only for decoration. He moved until the blanket rapped all the way around him making him a burrito and put the book under the pillow and rested his head on top of the pillow. The room was silent, but he wouldn't be able to hear himself over his pounding heart. And so, under the bed he fell asleep. 

What a great first night at the Washington.


End file.
